Sinceridad
by br0kenztar
Summary: One-shot, OzxAlice. Las cosas deben salir a flote. Es mejor sinceros. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece__**.**__ Esto lo escribí sin fines de lucro, solo he tomado prestados a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento únicamente._

**Sinceridad**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Le molestaba, de sobremanera le molestaba, tener que levantarse a altas horas de la noche solo para ir al baño. Le fastidiaba tener que interrumpir su anhelado descanso de ocho horas solo por eso.  
Para su gusto, ya iba de regreso a su habitación. Curiosamente en su habitación no había un cuarto de baño, por lo que tuvo que ir al que estaba en el pasillo del mismo piso. Estaba por llegar a su habitación, solo caminaba unos cuantos pasillos más y listo.

Estaba por dar la vuelta al pasillo, pero al llegar a la esquina vio una puerta abierta del otro lado del pasillo. Era la puerta del salón de té la que estaba abierta. Decidió ir a ver quien estaría ahí, pues él había sido el último en salir y había cerrado la puerta, de eso estaba seguro. Se acercó, miró primero con un ojo para ver a quien encontraba dentro. Al no ver a nadie decide ya entrar por completo y al hacerlo...

"¿Alice?" pregunta un poco sorprendido, viendo a la chica en el balcón a tan altas horas de la noche. Al ser llamada la chica de ojos violeta voltea.

"¡Oz!" dice sorprendida de que estuviera levantado tan tarde.

"Alice... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta comenzando a acercarse a ella "Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?"

Intentó sonar serio, como si de un regaño se tratase. De hecho, eso es lo que Oz quería aparentar hacer, pero no le funciono muy bien, pues su tono no era precisamente el que alguien usa cuando regaña.

"Es que... no podía dormir" le dice volteándose nuevamente a ver a la luna, la que había estado contemplando desde hace ya un rato.

"¿Ah? ¿Porqué no podías dormir?" le cuestiona Oz "¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal y por eso no puedes dormir?"

"No, no es eso..." dijo sin dejar de mirar a la luna "Es solo que... tantos pensamientos no me dejan dormir."

Se quedó silencio y solo se dispuso a ver la luna junto con la pelinegra.

"¿Pensabas en Jack?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida ante la pregunta, "¿Cómo sabías que—?"

"Yo también he pensado mucho sobre eso," le interrumpió "Después de lo que pasó en los cuarteles de Pandora."

Regresó su mirada al frente, "Sé que es alguien importante de mis memorias, pero..."

"No puedes recordarlo," le completó la frase.

"Exacto," afirmó, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos que estaban sobre el barandal del balcón.

"Poco a poco iras recuperando tu memorias, Alice," trató de animarla el joven Vessalius "Y prometí ayudarte."

"Lo sé, Oz. Es solo que... tantas dudas me vuelven loca y quiero saber la verdad ahora."

"Sé que eso quieres," Le responde Oz mientras dejaba como la dulce brisa nocturna jugara con sus cabellos dorados mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando el suave viento "Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pienso que es..." voltea a ver a su acompañante. La brisa nocturna aun jugaba con sus cabellos, por lo que por un momento se quedo admirando el largo cabello de la chica moverse al ritmo del viento "Mejor así. Tal vez tú no pienses lo mismo pero yo pienso que sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, gracias a eso hemos podido pasar más tiempo juntos. Nos hemos divertido mucho también," se acerca un poco a Alice y posa su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella y le sonríe tiernamente "Nos hemos divertido mucho con todos nuestros amigos. Además, no sabemos que pueda pasar contigo después de que recuperes tu memoria. No sabemos si te irás, o cualquier otra cosa Alice. Por eso pienso que de momento las cosas... así están bien."

Alice solo se quedo observando ligeramente sonrojada al rubio, el cual estaba un poco más cerca de lo que antes estaba. Oz la miraba de una manera muy tierna, pero... esa mirada. Creía ya haber recibido anteriormente incontables veces esa misma mirada, pero no por parte de Oz, sino que de... _él._ Dándose cuenta de eso se separa un poco, quitando la mano de su hombro.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta de nuevo Alice.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Porqué Jack habita dentro de ti? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti? ¿De nosotros?" pregunta evadiendo obviamente la mirada de su sirviente.

"Siéndote sincero..." ve que Alice voltea a verlo de reojo, esperando por una respuesa "No lo sé."

"Solo sé que desde que fuimos al mundo de Cheshire a rescatarte," recordó Oz cuando se encontró con Jack "Mi cuerpo ya era habitado por dos escénicas, la mía y la de Jack."

"Es decir que en este momento... ¿Jack está escuchando ésta conversación?" cuestiona Alice viéndolo completamente.

"No lo creo," responde "Él solo aparece cuando lo cree necesario, y solo escucha lo que piensa es importante escuchar."

Se detiene un momento, "Aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad no lo sé. Es decir, puede que este tema le interese, puede que no. No sé cómo es que piensa Jack, Alice," comenta mostrándole una nerviosa sonrisa, porque sabe que Alice esperaba una mejor respuesta.

Hubo un poco de silencio. Alice estaba cabizbaja y Oz únicamente se quedo contemplándola.

"Que salga."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que salga," repite Alice aún sin levantar la vista. Le era imposible ver a Oz con el aspecto que tenía, ya que estaba más roja que nada, pero no sabía por qué.

"¿Qué... salga? ¿Te refieres a Jack?"

"¡Obvio sí!" grita levantando al fin el rostro "Necesito preguntarle muchas cosas. ¿Qué era para mí? Saber si él sabe algo sobre mí que yo no."

"Además..." susurró, captando aún más la atención de Oz "Esta dentro de mi sirviente y quiero que salga."

"¿Qué dijiste? No te oí," le dice acercándose más.

"Quiero que salga..." dice nuevamente en susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Uy! ¡Qué acaso estás sordo!" le grita ahora si realmente molesta "¡Jack Vessalius está dentro del cuerpo de mi sirviente y quiero que salga ahora mismo!"

"Alice..." Oz estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Qué ya se te olvidó, Oz?" Se le acerca y recarga su frente en el pecho de él "Tú eres de mi propiedad y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tocarte."

Dicho acercamiento le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no era un nerviosismo común. Podía sentir como miles de mariposas agitaban sus pequeñas alas por todo su estomago. Era una sensación curiosa, jamás se había sentido así, ni cuándo fue la primera vez que conoció a Sharon o a Echo.

Miraba algo sorprendido a la pelinegra, quien seguía recargada en el pecho de este, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero su cuerpo actuó primero, hasta él mismo se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio como sus brazos se levantaban por si solos y rodeaban el delgado cuerpo de la pelinegra muy suavemente.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al sentir los brazos del joven heredero alrededor de su cuerpo. Quería separarse, ¡qué insolencia de su sirviente ante tal acto! Merecía ser castigado por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo... se quedó ahí quieta, sin decir nada.

"¿Eres tú Jack?" preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Abrió los ojos aún más ante la pregunta, "Alice..."

"Espero que estés listo para responder a mis preguntas..." cerró sus manos con fuerza.

"Alice."

"¿Qué era yo para ti?" lanzó su primera pregunta mientras cerraba los ojos, obligando a las pequeñas lágrimas a que no se escaparan.

"Alice."

"¡Deja de decir mi nombre y contesta!" grita molesta.

"¡Alice!" la tomó de los hombros y sus cuerpos se separaron un poco.

"¿Por qué no contestas, Jack?" susurraba en su sollozo con la cabeza baja.

Con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Alice y le levantó la cabeza lentamente, "Alice... Jack no salió."

Ante esa declaración Alice abrió de golpe los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas que había intentado escaparse de ellos desde hacía un rato, "¿Cómo dices?"

"Que Jack no salió," repitió.

"¿Jack… no salió?"

"No…" dice mientras que con una mano remueve las lágrimas que los ojos de ella habían derramado "Sigo siendo Oz."

"Sigues siendo—" sin terminar la frase, Alice intenta tomar distancia, pero los brazos de Oz nuevamente la aprisionan contra el cuerpo de él.

"_Oz…_" fue lo único que la pelinegra pudo pensar.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, se sentía diferente a como de costumbre. Comenzó a sentir una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Estaba segura que había sentido lo mismo cuando estaba con Jack, porque su único recuerdo de él le provocaba esa sensación, pero ahora era Oz quien se la provocaba.

"Lo siento..." salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la disculpa del joven heredero.

"Oz, ¿por qué te disculpas?"

"Te decepcioné," dijo suavemente pero a la vez triste.

"No entiendo," dijo confundida.

"Prometí ayudarte a encontrar tus memorias y Jack es una de ellas... pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso," le abraza con mas fuerza.

Se quedo callada ante esas palabras. El chico se estaba sintiendo culpable de algo que él mismo no podía controlar a su antojo, sentía que estaba defraudando a alguien importante... y Alice era más que importante.

Ella seguía sin poder decir palabra alguna. Las palabras del chico la dejaban sin habla, no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, lo único que supo fue que ya tenía rodeado con sus brazos al joven heredero. Este acto hizo que él se aferrara un poco más a su cuerpo de ella, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Alice. Lo que no sabía es que ni Alice siquiera supo por que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

"Quiero recuperar mis memorias, tú más que nadie sabes eso," solo sintió como su sirviente asentaba con su cabeza, lo que le daba a entender que podía continuar "Estoy decidida a recuperarlas, pero…?

"¿Pero?"

"Si en dado caso eso no llega a suceder," se detiene y lo abraza un poco más "Siquiera ya tendré recuerdos que disfruta, aquellos recuerdos que empezaron justo en el momento en el que te conocí."

Mientras decía esas últimas palabras, Alice se había separado un poco del abrazo y posó una mano sobre una de las mejillas del rubio.

"Alice..." él simplemente se quedo observándola sin saber que responder ante eso. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y la mira tiernamente "Aunque tu pasado resulte una tragedia y te cause dolor, yo te aceptare con mi corazón y alma. Alice."

"O-Oz…" Alice estaba más sonrojada que antes y después de un momento de parálisis ella reacciona "¡T-tonto! ¡Qué estás diciendo!"

"Solo lo que yo siento que debo decir," le sonríe "Y créeme Alice, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero decir y hacer."

"¿C-Cómo qué?" comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa, además de que Oz estaba cada vez un poco más cerca.

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo se acercó tanto a ella?

"Bueno… algo como esto," y sin más terminó con la distancia que los separaba.

Alice tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ahora si se podía decir que estaba roja como un jitomate. ¡Qué atrevimiento el de su sirviente! Pero lo curioso era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto y no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por liberarse.

Oz había dejado de sujetar la mano de Alice y había rodeado la delgada cintura de ella. Pronto sintió los brazos de la pelinegra rodear su cuello. Otra reacción que no esperaba de ella. Se esperaba un golpe o una patada, pero no eso. Se sentía un poco extraño el estar así con ella pues nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir realmente algo más por ella que no fuera amistad. Éste sentimiento era diferente… diferente pero especial.

Por falta de aire, Oz decide empezar a separase de ella. No quería, a decir verdad, pero no quería morir asfixiado por un beso.

Ambos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos. Al hacerlo se encontraron con la sonrojada mirada del otro. Alice estaba tan avergonzada de sus actos que simplemente desvió la mirada.

"¿Qué… fue eso?"

"Pues según la Real Academia Española (1), esto es denominado un beso Alice," contesta tratando de bromear un poco.

"¡Idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso!" Nuevamente Alice se detiene y ve que aún está rodeando el cuello de su sirviente y él aun la rodea a ella de su cintura.

Oz en ese estado era más fuerte que ella, por lo que no podía zafarse. Tuvo que resignarse y continúo "Me refiero a ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Ah, te referías a eso," dice ya en un tono más serio "Eso fue porque…"

Alice volteo nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía su mirada fija en él.

"Fue porque... ¡Ya me debías una!" le dice sonriendo inocentemente. Alice se queda con los ojos cuadrados.

"¿Q-Qué?" empieza a tener un tic nervioso bajo su ojo "¿Qué te debía una? ¡Cuándo demonios yo te besé, Oz Vessalius?"

"¿Enserio no recuerdas?" Alice lo negó muy segura y el rubio suspira "Vaya. Fue en el _Abyss_, después de haber aceptado el contrato contigo."

La pelinegra por unos momentos se le quedó mirando confundida al rubio, a los pocos segundos su cara se torno roja y trató de zafarse de un solo tirón de los brazos del joven heredero, pero este fue mucho más rápido y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

"Veo que ya recordaste," se ríe divertido.

"¡Suéltame, Oz!" le ordenó.

"No," contesta inmediatamente, aun riendo.

"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!" con una de sus manos iba a golpearle en el pecho, pero fue detenida a mitad de camino por una de las manos del rubio.

Sigue riendo, "Deberías tomar las cosas con más calma, Alice."

"¡Qué me calme!" pregunta exaltada "¡Quieres que me calme cuando mi sirviente se está sobrepasando!"

"Al menos admite que no te molestó," dijo ahora poniéndose serio.

Se tranquilizo y desvió su rostro con una mueca de puchero para no mirar de frente a su sirviente.

Oz, quien aun la miraba seriamente, entendió que con ese puchero le estaba dando la razón. Despacio toma con delicadeza la mano de Alice que tenía sujeta de su muñeca y le planto un pequeño beso en la palma de la misma. Alice reacciona ante eso y voltea nuevamente.

Vuelve a fijar su mirada en la de ella, "Solo quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije esa noche que fuiste a mi cuarto a las dos de la madrugada."

"¿Q-Qué cosa?"

"Recuerda que eres una persona muy importante para mí Alice y no soportaría que algo te pasara," la chica nuevamente sonrojada "Te prometí ayudarte a recuperar tus memorias y lo haré. Si esos recuerdos terminan siendo muy dolorosos, yo estaré ahí a tu lado para tratar de que eso dolor se aleje por completo de ti."

La pelinegra baja la cabeza lentamente, dejando que el flequillo ocultara sus ojos. Junta su frente contra un hombro de su sirviente y este siente como su ropa se moja gracias a las lágrimas que la chica estaba derramando.

Sonriendo por la acción de ella, la separa un poco. Levanta levemente la cara de Alice y besa gentilmente el lugar donde las lágrimas estaban. Ella no se movió, solamente se quedo ahí sintiendo como los labios de su sirviente iban pasando por sus mojadas mejillas removiendo con ellos las lágrimas. Después de unos segundos el rubio se detiene.

"Bueno Alice, creo que es mejor ya irnos a dormir," comenta al fin soltándola "Ya es muy tarde y seguramente mañana nos van a levantar temprano para encargarnos de alguna otra _chain_."

Dicho eso, comienza a retirarse del balcón, entrando al fin a la mansión. Alice se quedo ahí parada, viendo como su sirviente se iba alejando. Oz al ir ya casi llegando a la puerta de la sala, se da cuenta de que las puertas del balcón nunca se cerraron. Voltea y ve que Alice aún sigue ahí. Sonríe al darse cuenta y regresa a donde ella.

"Mira quién es la sorda ahora," la toma de la mano y poco a poco la va jalando hacia adentro "Vamos a descansar."

Alice únicamente se dejaba guiar. Ella estaba en su propio mundo pensando en las palabras de su sirviente.

"_Aunque tu pasado resulte una tragedia y te cause dolor, yo te aceptare con mi corazón y alma. Alice."_

Estaba segura, que ese beso y esas palabras, jamás los olvidaría.

**END**

* * *

**(1) Dudo mucho que la Real Academia Española haya existido desde los tiempos de Pandora.**

**6/17: Decidí volver a revisar el fic y encontré muchos errores, una que otra incoherencia. También cambié el modo de dialogo, aunque creo que a Suki-90 no le agrade mucho eso (perdón, pero no le entiendo a tu estilo de dialogo).**

_**Primeramente debo decir que la idea completa de este fic no me pertenece, sino a mi amiga Suki-90 quien escribio la mayor parte del fic, yo solo le ayude en algunas parte y como su beta-reader XD**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Review muy bienvenidos.**_


End file.
